


Such a Family

by angel_vixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "the Weasleys."  Originally posted to HP100 in July 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Own Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine, around the time I wrote this, learned she was pregnant with her first child. And she swore up and down the river she would have a daughter of her own, no matter whether she had to have ten sons in the process. Luckily, she didn’t have to; the baby was a beautiful little girl. Poor Molly, on the other hand…

_Molly_

It wasn’t that she didn’t love her boys. Each was a treasure, a gift (though she wondered whether or not the twins were demons in disguise). All were unique, different interests slowly budding as each grew.

But there had always been a missing something, especially when she watched Arthur come home, drop his satchel, slinging one or two boys over his shoulders while the others clamored around him. It wasn’t the same.

A girl, who could grow up to host tea parties, play mommy or mediwizard, wear pretty frocks, whisper just-girl secrets, be princess to an adoring court of brothers.


	2. The Seventh Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired when I read the line in a drabble submitted for the same challenge, which talked about the belief that the seventh son of a seventh son would hold great power.

_Arthur_

They said that the seventh son whose father was the same would be the possessor of powers from a person’s wildest fantasies.

It would be a lie, saying he had never thought of the possibilities. When Molly had announced she was expecting again - well, screamed disbelievingly while the home-pregnancy test shattered on the ground - a secret, electric shiver had trickled down his spine.

_Maybe…_

He’d casually mentioned it one night; Molly’d just as casually acknowledged it before returning to her (incidentally pink) knitting.

Holding his daughter gently, he felt a surge of love…and a fading whisper of regret.


	3. Not for Generations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On her official website, Ms. Rowling notes that Ginevra Weasley was the first girl born to her family in generations.

_Mrs. Prewett_

"Another boy, I presume?" Her voice was steady; there was little hope in her eyes for a different answer. It very likely was. Having many strong sons was a mark of deity-favor in centuries past, but it could get horridly repetitious after a while.

A while…hm, more like centuries. She had privately bemoaned the fact when her sons were half-grown, and she still had no daughter.

A girl, after so long, would be refreshing. And exceedingly powerful; she could just see a young witch, red hair flying, in her mind’s eye.

Her husband kept his voice calm with an effort.

"A girl."


	4. Not Just Another Weasley

Dumbledore’s eyes sparkled as she rose from the stool; she handed the hat to Professor McGonagall - who didn’t look as scary as Fred and George said, and who had a glint of amusement in her eyes - and raised her head, walking towards her House Table;another Weasley to Gryffindor.

She was the seventh Weasley, part of a group, but unique. Harry had a legacy; well, so did she. Professor Snape’s drawl about "another Weasley; punishment, I assume" did not phase her; Percy’s pompous protectiveness only made her stick out her tongue at him.

She’d show them. She’d be different.


End file.
